I am Echizen Ryoma and I do not like Ryuzaki Sakuno!
by Kairanimee
Summary: I DO NOT like Ryuzaki Sakuno!... But the visible tint of red on my flustered face and the rapid beating of my heart says otherwise.


**Kairanimee:**

**Hello, Hello! This is my first ever story to be published and i hope that you will go easy on me! (_). The story may be out of character and a bit short, but gimme a break! I just got here... XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story. Please Enjoy! (^_^)**

**Oh, and I almost forgot!...**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

**If I did, I'd make Ryoma and Sakuno an official couple and add a bit more fluff to the series... It's harsh reality.. (T^T)...**

Oneshot!

.

.

.

**I am Echizen Ryoma and I do not like Ryuzaki Sakuno!**

Who am I? I am Echizen Ryoma and I am the greatest tennis player in all of Japan. I never give up without a fight and I most certainly will not lose on any match.

Got the guts to challenge me?

Bring it. I am not afraid of you. I will make sure that you'll go home crying pathetically like the sore loser you are.

That's right, I am not afraid of anything. I am the epitome of tennis.

Here's an advice.

Don't mess with me.

Or you'll find yourself covered in tennis ball shaped bruises in a matter of minutes.

So what if I'm stoic, cruel and inconsiderate? I don't care what people think of me. It's the way I am, so live by my rules or face the consequences.

So if I'm stoic, cruel and inconsiderate, why on earth did I save Ryuzaki?

The girl with hair that was way too long and tied in twin braids and had wobbly hips? That's her, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Seriously, with those wobbly hips and long braids of hers, she was bound to end up disastrous on playing tennis. Yep, she plays tennis too, but she totally sucks. I know, because I train her every now and then, all thanks to baka Oyaji. He set me up. That perverted old man, he knows nothing of seriousness, always goofing around like a crazy teenage boy. I swear, someday I'll beat that old man, beat him senseless! Then I'll become the greatest tennis player in the whole world! Buwahahaha! (A/N: OC much? O_o)

Anyway, back to Ryuzaki. There I was minding my own business and drinking my favorite Ponta while on my way home from practice, when I saw _her._ I don't hate Ryuzaki, but I find her rather annoying, cooking food for me even if I don't want them and she always stutters. I hate people who do that, but I never heard her stutter in front of the senpai-tachi or anybody else. Just me.

When I saw her, she looked confused and she was clutching a piece of paper on her right hand and the other was grasping the ribbon on her school uniform blouse. I had no intention on greeting her so I continued on my way when I heard her soft voice.

"A-Ano… Please let me pass"

I turned around instinctively and there I saw two burly men who appeared to be drunk, blocking Ryuzaki's path.

"Hello there pretty girl! Where are you going?" The tall, lanky one drawled. I flinched at the sound of his voice and I felt the sudden urge to beat him to a pulp.

"I-I'm looking for my grandmother so if you would kindly-…"

"Why don't you come with us for a while? Play a little?" The other man said, taking a hold on her wrist.

"Kyaah! Let me go!"

That does it!

BAM!

A tennis ball went flying out of the blue and hit the man that held Sakuno squarely in the back of the head.

"Hey!" The man exclaimed, turning around abruptly to face the owner of the ball, and it was no other than Echizen Ryoma. A.k.a, me

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakumo softly whispered in shock.

The man let go of Sakuno and touched the back of his head. Feeling a slight bump just above the nape of the neck, He yelped in pain.

"Aargh! Look at what you did, you little-!"

"Let the girl go" I snarled furiously that both men got slightly intimidated.

The tall one smirked and replied "And what are you gonna do about it, shrimp?"

I glared long and hard at the man "If you don't let her go then you'll have to be punished"

"Che. Get lost kid, or you'll get hurt"

"Heh." I smirked then aimed another tennis ball at the uninjured one. Bullseye! It hit right where I wanted it to.

The man's eyes bulged and he fell onto the ground grunting, hands over his most sensitive part where the ball obviously hit. The other man now looked totally frightened and was looking at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Run." I whispered menacingly and shot the man with my most deadliest glare that he immediately complied, supporting the other unfortunate man and scooting away as fast as they could.

"Che. Pathetic" I uttered before turning my gaze to Ryuzaki who was sitting on the ground with tears welling up in her eyes.

I approached her.

"You okay?" I asked

Ryuzaki slowly stood up and nodded tentatively. She looked baffled and scared, yet I still find her cute.

Wait, what did I just say?

Just when I was to contradict that venomous thought, Ryuzaki spoke.

"R-Ryoma-kun… A-Arigatou"

I looked her over carefully and just shrugged "Whatever, you should get going otherwise you might meet other perverted guys wandering the streets"

She shuddered at the mere mention of 'perverted guys' and nodded once again in agreement. She turned around in order to leave but hesitated for a bit. I raised my eyebrows at her and sighed. "What? Are you lost? Tch. Are you expecting me to accompany you?"

What? I know I acted like crap but hey, can you blame me? I'm frustrated with myself for saying such things about Ryuzaki… about how cute she is.

"Y-Yes, I am lost… a-and scared." She admitted

Hah. There she goes again. Stuttering.

I was about to throw a sadistic retort, being the cruel human being I am, but froze, right then and there. She was looking at me with such an expression that can melt a guy's heart and I have to admit, I was no exception to that.

Her teary eyes were slightly glistening in the sunset, pleading, and her lower lip was quivering. Her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, adding in to her already irresistible appeal.

Damn.

Attracting me without being aware of it is a crime! A crime!

"Tch" I tilted my cap down towards my face to hide the forming blush. "Fine. Let's go."

Ryuzaki's face suddenly brightened up at the gesture. "Arigatou gosaimasu Ryoma-kun! I owe you one!"

"Just make me bentos for 1 week and we'll call it even."

"I'll do it for even a whole year!"

I smirked at that. Sakuno is just so gullible.

Since when did I regard her by her name? Since just now, but that doesn't mean that I like her.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Sakuno stole a kiss. On my cheek. But it was enough to make me blush a million shades of red.

"Thanks again!" She smiled brightly as if nothing happened.

Tch. So she can be brave and ditch her stuttering case sometimes, huh? How… unexpected.

I am Echizen Ryoma and I DO NOT like Ryuzaki Sakuno!

But the visible tint of red on my flustered face and the rapid beating of my heart says otherwise.

**How was it?! was it good? bad? Lemme know how you feel by reviewing! I appreciate suggestive criticism but no flames please! they burn my inspiration to write. Like burn, burn... You get what I mean? I bet you do. You're smart! (really!)**

**The first one to review gets...!**

**Aw, who am I kidding... I dont have anything to give as a prize... I'm a poor soul... (-_-)**

**But I will REALLY REALLY love it if you reviewed! it's my first time after all! Won't you give this pathetic amateur a chance? *puppy dog eyes*...**


End file.
